gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper
Outline Sniper (スナイパー Sunaipā) is a ruthless dog with no feelings of compassion or honor, he is evil, and wants to take over the pack, he hates almost everyone, namely Ben, Gin, and Riki. Sniper doesn't have much compassion for Hyena either, his spy. Sniper is a Doberman Pinscher, he is mainly black with brown patches above his eyes, his snout and the inside of his ears are light brown. he wears a grey collar with spikes coming out of it, In Ginga Densetsu Weed, he has metal legs and a normal collar. Role In Story Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Meeting Gin ﻿Sniper is the general of Riki’s pack. When he meets Gin for the first time, he doesn't like him, he plans with Hyena to kill him and tells Hyena to watch him. Issues with the dogs Sniper does everything to ruin Ben and the groups mission of gathering other dogs. He kills one dog with the help of Hyena, Gin and Smith see this and Sniper and Hyena chase after them, leading them to a waterfall and then give up. After Sniper learns of Ben surviving rocks he orders Hyena to return to the pack because they need more information, Hyena does this but turns against Sniper. Sniper gets defeated by Gin in the mountain that surrounds Shikoku, but doesn’t give up. Final battle and disappearance He returns before the final battle against Akakabuto and fights Ben, but Ben gets the upper hand. After Ben throws himself and Sniper into a river, Sniper tries to drown Ben, but gets disturbed by Hyena who witnessed everything and jumped down to save Ben. Sniper kills Hyena and then disappears for the rest of the series, not appearing at all in the Wolf arc, he would return in the Ginga Densetsu Weed manga. In the anime, Sniper still fights Ben, but after Ben jumps down the cliff with Sniper, he is never seen again. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Siding with Hougen and death Sniper is the sworn enemy of Gin. He tried to kill Gin several times when he was younger and wanted to take over Ou himself. However, Sniper is now handicapped because he got crushed between some stones when he tried to drown the Great dane, Ben, earlier. He has metal legs and a small carrige that helps him walk. He joins up with Hougen to get revenge on Gin and take over Ou. However, he has underestimated how evil Hougen is and Sniper’s stamina is tested when Hougen destroys his carrige and forces him to walk on his hard metal legs. He proves his loyalty to Hougen and his strength by killing Kamakiri’s minion Stone. His alias in Hougen's pack is "Murder S" When Gin escapes Hougen, Sniper kills Fubuki (GDW) and carries the corpse back to Hougen. The trick works and Sniper is now the only one who knows of Gin’s existance. He travels out to kill Gin but has to return empty-handed. He then meets Weed who wounds him badly. Sniper disappears for awhile but returns before the final battle. When Tesshin is about to kill Hougen, Sniper jumps in and cuts open Tesshin’s stomach. He then jumps into a gorge to find and kill Weed. But instead he meets Gin whom he fights. Sniper falls into a hole, that's so deep that only his head is visible. When Weed arrives shortly after, Sniper tries to drag Weed down the hole. Sniper falls through the hole and drowns in the river below. See more pictures in Sniper (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Villains Category:Dobermans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hougen's Group Category:Dogs Category:Males